chasm
by chryssa
Summary: Olahraga apapun, tujuannya adalah kemenangan. Bukankah benar begitu? Memangnya apa lagi destinasimu selain menang? Teiko Days! Kiseki no Sedai


knb © fujimaki tadatoshi

cover was taken from knb novel: replace

* * *

**chasm**

_(n.) 1. a deep cleft in the ground; abyss ; 2. a break in continuity; gap ; 3. a wide difference in interests, feelings, etc_

* * *

Hari itu, ada yang berbeda dari latihan _string _pertama klub basket Teiko. Decit sepatu menggesek lantai masih terdengar, juga bunyi dentuman bola yang memantul. Hanya saja, ada sedikit diferensiasi dari atmosfer dan _pace _di _gymnasium _pertama _Teiko Chugakko _itu. Terasa sedikit berbeda dan sunyi.

Setidaknya, berbeda bagi seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Mereka benar-benar tidak datang latihan, eh?" sosok tinggi dengan rambut hijau berujar, lalu melemparkan bola jingga di tangannya ke arah ring. Dan, masuk—sesuai dengan ekspektasi Kise dan sebagian besar orang-orang di sana, yang tahu benar kemampuannya. Meski jarak antara remaja hijau berkacamata dengan ring basket sedikit tidak wajar. "Bahkan Murasakibara juga absen."

"Ya, Midorima_cchi,_" Kise membenarkan. _Ini_lah yang dia maksud dengan berbeda dan sepi. Beberapa orang absen dari latihan rutin mereka. Beberapa tersebut adalah orang-orang yang mendapat posisi cukup krusial di dalam tim.

(—kalau mereka masih layak disebut _tim.)_

Murasakibara sama sekali tak tampak di area _gymnsium. _Begitu juga Akashi dan Aomine. Kise tidak terlalu peduli dengan absennya Aomine_cchi—power forward _itu memang sudah cukup sering absen latihan. Dia dengar, kemarin Kuroko_cchi _membujuknya untuk kembali latihan, tapi tampaknya tak ada hasilnya. Sedangkan _point guard _sekaligus kapten mereka memang jarang latihan langsung bersama mereka, tapi paling tidak Akashi biasanya mengawasi dari tepi _court—_bersama Momoi.

Eksistensi Momoi_cchi _juga tidak tampak di _gym, _tidak juga di koridor. Tadi, dia minta izin keluar—mau membujuk (atau memaksa?) Dai-_chan _agar berangkat latihan, katanya. Meski Kise ragu-ragu persuasi Momoi tidak akan berakhir seperti Kuroko. Tidak ada yang menjamin Momoi akan berhasil—jika Kuroko_cchi _saja gagal membujuk _ace _mereka.

"Suasananya jadi terasa berbeda, ya, Midorima_cchi," _Kise melontarkan pendapatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah ... ada yang berubah. Meski sejak awal anggota tim tidak pernah saling bicara dengan harmonis, rasanya belakangan ini semakin memburuk saja. Terutama setelah Pelatih dan Akashi_cchi _merubah fokus dan tujuan tim," Kise berkata lagi. Sepasang mata madunya melirik Midorima. "Bahkan tempermu juga tampaknya semakin memburuk."

_Shoting guard _berkacamata itu membetulkan posisi kacamata di pangkal hidungnya. "Siapa yang tahu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak peduli dengan hal remeh seperti itu."

Midorima_cchi _berbohong.

Kise menyadari sepenuhnya dari gestur pengikut Oha Asa itu. Hanya saja dia tak mau repot-repot menyuarakannya. Midorima hanya akan mengelak—seperti biasa.

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada masalah dengan perubahan fundamental tim asalkan anggota menyetujuinya," Midorima menambahkan, lalu meneguk minumannya. "Hanya saja aku tidak setuju dengan Aomine dan Murasakibara."

Kise diam, tampaknya sadar rekannya belum selesai bicara. Jeda satu napas, Midorima melanjutkan, "Aku masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka yang tidak logis—berhenti latihan hanya karena Akashi dan Pelatih menyuruh begitu."

Bagi Kise, Midorima Shintarou adalah anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _yang paling sulit dipahami. Selain itu, dia juga nyaris tak pernah setuju dengan argumen Midorima. Sampai saat ini pun dia masih tidak bisa memahami Midorima_cchi. _Hanya saja tampaknya, kali ini, dia satu pemikiran dengan pemain dengan nomor punggung tujuh itu. Meski dia bisa menduga alasan atas nihilnya beberapa anggota mereka—mereka mungkin bosan, mereka mungkin jenuh. Kise mengerti perasaan bosan yang menjengkelkan seperti itu, dia sudah sering mengalaminya.

(Dan, tampaknya kali ini dia mulai mengalami kebosanan lagi.)

…

Ketika Momoi Satsuki kembali ke _gymnasium _dengan wajah yang lebih kusut dari _uniform_nya yang tersimpan berantakan di dasar loker, Kise tahu manager merah jambu mereka gagal membujuk Aomine_. _Si pirang itu urung bertanya, disamping dia juga tak lagi mengerti frasa seperti apa yang tepat diucapkan pada saat-saat begini. Lalu, saat Momoi bertanya _dimana Tetsu-_kun barulah dia sadar, pemain bayangan mereka juga sama sekali tidak tampak sepanjang latihan sore tadi. Tanpa mengabaikan presensinya yang memang nyaris transparan, Kise benar-benar tidak melihatnya sesorean ini.

Lamat-lamat Kise mendengar Momoi bergumam sesuatu, "dimana dia? Menghilang di saat penting begini. Padahal aku harus berbicara dengan Tetsu-_kun."_

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku," suara Kise melunak, demi melihat raut wajah Momoi yang semakin kusam. Tampaknya Momoi sedang berada dalam urgensi untuk berbicara dengan Kuroko—pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan.

Momoi menggeleng lemah, "Tidak perlu, Ki-_chan."_

Manager Teiko itu menempatkan dirinya pada _bench _terdekat. Memutus konversasinya dengan Kise, oleh jeda beberapa saat.

Hingga pada akhirnya...

"Dai-_chan no baka!" _pertahanan Momoi_cchi _runtuh juga, setelah terdiam canggung selama beberapa puluh detik. Kise nyaris terlompat terkejut, mendengar volume suara Momoi yang naik tiba-tiba. "Dasar, _Aho_mine!"

"Me-memangnya apa yang Aomine_cchi _katakan padamu, Momoi_cchi_?" si _copy cat _pirang bertanya.

"_Untuk apa latihan? Di pertandingan kita yang terakhir, aku kan mencetak tigapuluh poin." _Momoi menirukan cara bicara Aomine dengan arogansi yang dibuat-buat. Kemudian timbre suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Memangnya, hanya dengan mencetak tigapuluh poin dia sudah hebat, huh!"

"Jangan dipikirkan, Momoi_cchi. _Dia memang begitu, kan," Kise berusaha menenangkan Momoi.

Kepala merah muda Momoi bergerak—menandakan gelengan tidak setuju. Manik _pink_nya sedikit menggelap, "tidak. Dai-_chan _yang kukenal, dulu, tidak seperti itu, Ki-_chan..._"

Kise mungkin bukan Momoi Satsuki yang mengenal Aomine Daiki hampir seumur hidupnya. Tapi, setidaknya dia mengerti maksud Momoi. Aomne_cchi _yang memperkenalkan basket padanya, dulu, juga bukan Aomine yang _seperti ini. _

Bukannya Kise menyalahkan Aomine—dia berbakat, semua orang tahu. Tidak ada entitas yang meminta dilahirkan dengan talenta yang _outstanding._ Yang dia sadar, kini, jarak yang memang sudah terpeta sejak awal di _string _pertama, semakin bertambah lebar.

Kalau dia boleh jujur, Kise rindu saat dimana suasana _gymnasium _ramai—seperti dulu.

Tidak melihat duet Kuroko_cchi _dan Aomine_cchi _di arena_, _atau Midorima_cchi _yang terganggu dengan Murasakibara_cchi _yang tidak pernah berhenti makan, atau hegemoni Akashi_cchi, _rasanya seperti anomali.

…

"Yo, Kise!"

"Ada apa?" Kise setengah berlari mendekati sosok yang memanggilnya. Seseorang berambut biru gelap, bersama satu—ah, tidak, dua orang lain. (Nyaris saja dia mengabaikan si rambut biru muda—instrukturnya—mengingat hawa keberadaannya nyaris tidak terdeteksi)

Lengan Aomine melingkar di pundaknya, sedikit kasar—membuatnya terbungkuk, "kami ingin merayakan keberhasilanmu masuk _string _pertama."

"Huh?"

"Ayo kita pergi!" Aomine berseru dengan semangat—mengabaikan raut bingung Kise. Diikuti sorak monoton dari Murasakibara dan Kuroko.

Kise tidak tahu, apa yang membuatnya mengikuti langkah tiga orang anggota _regular _tim basket mereka. Mungkin karena lengan Aomine yang masih merangkulnya, sambil setengah menyeretnya—mencegahnya kabur. Atau, setidaknya dia ingin sedikit lebih akrab dengan teman-teman barunya. (Hei, mereka berada dalam satu tim, ingat? Tentu saja Kise akan sering bertemu dengan orang-orang dengan warna rambut sedikit abnormal ini. Dia tak akan tahan latihan basket setiap hari tanpa ada seorang teman pun yang bisa diajak bicara.)

Sore itu, Kise ingat, mereka berempat berakhir di _konbini._ Entah bagaimana bersama satu orang ekstra—remaja berakacamata dengan rambut hijau ramah lingkungan yang Kise tak tahu namanya.

"Aku Midorima Shintarou. Minimal, ingatlah nama para pemain _regular, nanodayo!" _

Meski enggan mengakuinya, Kise berpikir sore itu adalah senja terbaik yang pernah dia lalui. Dengan kakofoni langkahnya dan teman-teman barunya, obrolan ringan mulai dari basket, pelajaran sekolah, hingga hal-hal sepele yang tidak penting, dan tawa. (Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit lupa, jika hidupnya selalu berada di titik bosan—perasaan menyebalkan seperti kau tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kau lakukan.)

Hari itu, seolah awal sebuah kebiasaan baru bagi Kise; mampir ke _konbini _seusai latihan, berjalan pulang bersama teman-teman pelanginya sambil mengobrol. Bukan berjalan sendirian sambil membalas _e-mail _yang tampaknya tak pernah habisdari fansnya—seperti sebelumnya. Dalam diam, Kise berharap mereka bisa terus _seperti ini._

…

Dia masih melihat Midorima_cchi p_ada latihan di hari berikutnya. Kuroko_cchi _juga sudah kembali datang. Ada yang berbeda dengan Kuroko_cchi—_hanya saja Kise tidak tahu apa, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kondisi internal tim mereka. Dia sudah berniat akan menanyakannya sepulang latihan, kalau saja Kuroko tidak terburu-buru meninggalkan _gymnasium, _diikuti Momoi. Terpaksa Kise berjalan pulang sendiri (lagi). Hanya ada Kise, angin yang bertiup, dan jalanan yang berombak sepi.

"_Mido-_chin, _sebaiknya aku beli _maiubo _rasa keju atau jagung bakar?"_

"_Kenapa tidak kau beli semuanya saja, _nanodayo?"

"_Tetsu, kau mau _popsicle _rasa apa?"_

"_Aku mau yang rasa stoberi, Dai-_chan!"

"_Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Satsuki."_

"_Kise-_kun, _kau mau yang mana?"_

Rasanya, kemarin-kemarin Kise masih mendengar suara teman-temannya beresonansi di telinganya. Kontradik dengan hari ini, hanya Kise Ryouta dan desir angin yang belakangan ini tak pernah lagi didengarnya.

Dulu, Kise sering mendengar desau angin bersahutan dengan suara ponselnya setiap pulang sekolah. Sambil mengeluh tentang hidupnya yang membosankan, Kise membalas satu per satu _e-mail _yang ditujukan padanya. Suara angin yang berembus itu kemudian menghilang, ketika dia memiliki teman yang bersedia berjalan pulang bersamanya—ketika basket mulai menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Kise tidak pernah berpikir dia akan kembali mendengar nyanyian angin yang memuakkan ini—lagi.

Basket sudah mulai terasa membosankan baginya. _Gap _yang semakin terbentang di dalam tim sedikit banyak mulai mempengaruhinya. Mungkin, dia akan berhenti latihan—seperti Murasakibara_cchi _ dan Aomine_cchi. _Bukankah permainannya sudah bisa dikatakan bagus? Sekali-dua kali tidak berlatih tidak akan berpengaruh besar.

_[ Olahraga apapun, tujuannya adalah kemenangan. Bukankah benar begitu? Memangnya apa lagi destinasimu selain menang?]_

Jadi, selama mereka terus menang, menang, dan menang, tidak masalah bukan?

Kise tak lagi ingat, sejak kapan _passion_nya mulai menurun, dan terus turun mendekati titik nihil. Satu-satunya hal yang tersisa hanyalah resonansi suara angin yang bertiup di sela-sela rongga di hatinya.

**fin**

* * *

**chryss' footnote:** belakangan ini saya terlalu asyik baca novel, sampai enggak nulis apapun. liburan bikin otak saya macet, sampai nulispun harus dipaksa—hasilnya cuma begini orz apresiasi selalu ditunggu. terima kasih ^^.


End file.
